Smile
by Pixiedust 1021
Summary: They fell in love with each other's smile
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters affiliated with the stories. J.K. Rowling does. I am not her. I am just a fan who is driven to write. Please note I don't own Just To See You Smile, by Tim McGraw either.

**Story Summary**: This is a Hermione and Draco fic. They are the only two that I will ever put into a relationship because I like the thought of a Bad Boy/Good Girl pairing.

**This is called Smile**…….more if I get good reviews.

**Prologue**

**_Draco's POV_**

They never were the best of friends. She was part of the golden trio and he , well he was bad boy Draco Malfoy. He had come to the order in the middle of 6th year because he wanted to save his mum. That was it save her…he really didn't care if he saved himself.

That was until she opened the door and smiled. He never had seen her smile before, probably because he had made fun of her mercilessly; calling someone a mud-blood would do that. But at that time he couldn't help it, it was ingrained into his head, into his actions. Stupid Purist Crap that his father had foisted off on him.

But back to her smile, it was beautiful. Like white clouds or angels dresses in pristine and shimmering white. The teeth were very straight and perfect. He could have stared forever at that smile. It was then that he fell hard and quickly for Hermione. Who'd have thought that he would fall in love with Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess.

That day changed everything for him. He switched from dark side to light and from evil to good. No one ever understood why he did.

They fought side by side for a greater good. Something Draco was not familiar with. With each moment he fell deeper and deeper in love with her. With each smile he fell more and more under the spell she unconsciously cast around him.

Voldermort fell and the golden trio worked hard to help restore order in the wizarding world. Draco's own father had been killed by the angel with the perfect smile. But he didn't care. Draco himself had entered auror training and now was one of the best alongside Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Hermione had entered in to ministry service as well, but unlike them she had gone into Magical Law Enforcement as a lawyer. She was the top in that department now as he and Harry were the top in the Auror department, Ron was right behind them as third in command. So everyday it was the same thing that he hummed as she walked into the Auror Department, after hearing it once he fad found out what the tune was. Turned out it was a song by a muggle called Tim McGraw.

_Just to see you smile  
I'd do anything  
That you wanted me to  
And all is said and done  
I'd never count the cost  
It's worth all that's lost __Just to see you smile _

_**Hermione's POV**_

Did he realize that she liked him? Did he even know that she was alive? Or that she was drawn to him because of his smile.

He was not the person that she expected when she opened the door 8 years ago. She had expected Remus or Sirius not Draco, and she surely didn't expect to fall for him. She had always seen his smirk, always hated the lazy way he had worn it all the time. But for some reason in the two years that they had worked together to bring Voldermort down, she fell in love…with his smile. With his platinum blonde hair and his aristocratic looks. She had taken to following him or volunteering them for projects, just so she could be close to him. Yep, she had fallen hard for the bad boy from Hogwarts.

They both worked at the ministry now, him with Harry and Ron in the Auror Department and she in Magical Law Enforcement, as a lawyer. Each day at lunch when she stopped in to see if Harry and Ron were free she hoped for a glimpse of him. Since the war she had developed a fondness of muggle music and country music at that. So everyday it was the same thing that she hummed as she walked down to the Auror Department it was a song by a muggle called Tim McGraw.

_Just to see you smile  
I'd do anything  
That you wanted me to  
And all is said and done  
I'd never count the cost  
It's worth all that's lost  
Just to see you smile _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I do not own harry potter or any one else in this chapter... they all belong to J.K.Rowling et al.**_

_"Draco, man you are really gone aren't you?",_ Harry said laughing one day after returning from lunch one day.

_"You know that she is just as taken with you as you are of her mate"_ Ron said between gulps of tea.

_"Stuff it both of you;"_ Draco said irritably, _"I'm not in love with anyone...especially not her."_

_"Oh no,"_ the two chorused together, _"then you are in some serious denial."_

The same day in another floor of the ministry of magic………………….

* * *

Hermione walked into her office carrying a stack of papers absently, not noticing the two women sitting in front of her desk.

Ginny potter and Lavendar Weasley sat patiently waiting for her to notice them, conspiratorial smiles on each of their faces.

Hermione sat down at her desk and was just about to pick up one of the sheets on the top of the stack when Ginny quietly cleared her throat. Hermione's head jerked up in a slight panic then calmed when she saw her friends sitting there.

_"What are you two doing here?"_ She asked.

The two women exchanged looks and smiled… _"we wondered if you had told him yet?"_ Lavendar asked innocently.

_"Ummm no not yet,"_ Hermione said, _"I just haven't had the time as of yet, I'll tell him soon...I promise. Anyway why are you two here?"_

Both women looked at each other then back at their mutual friend, smiled and squealed together, **_"WE'RE Pregnant!!"_**

Hermione's eyes got wide and she smiled brightly.

_"That is so awesome guys…really that's fantastic."_

Hermione got up to come around the desk to hug each of them when Lavendar opened her mouth and began to speak.

_"An' we have a plan to get you pregnant quickly too, so we can all be pregnant together!!"_

Hermione stopped sat back down and shook her head.

_"Wha... Get me what...how…no wait hold on …why?"_ She asked confusedly.

Both women smiled ay her and then moving faster than she thought pregnant women were able too, the two women jumped her, tying her up and blindfolding her.

Ginny forced open her mouth and poured a vile tasting liquid down her throat, making sure that Hermione was only able to swallow the potion.

Then both women turned out the light and left the room, leaving Hermione in the dark.

The very frustrated Hermione then began having visions and hearing disembodied voices talking to her about Draco. All of them were urging her to tell him her feelings and telling her that it was ok that he liked her too.


End file.
